1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a data generating device and a data generating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-13902 discloses a technology in which a spin injection current, of which the magnetization reverses at a probability of ½, is supplied to magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), whereby random numbers are generated.